The present invention relates to a light ray radiation stand, in particular, a light ray radiation stand capable of holding optical conductor cables which can transmit light rays in an optional desired direction.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or pain from injuries, bone fractures or from ill-defined diseases. Furthermore, persons cannot avoid growing old and of their skin aging which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus the sun's rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and to transmit them onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor cable. Those light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other like purposes as for example to cultivate plants, chlorella or the like. In the process, it has been found that visible light rays not containing therein ultraviolet rays, infrared rays etc. promote a living body reaction, and thereby the same promote the health of persons or prevent people's skin from showing the effects of growing old. Furthermore, there are the noticeable beneficial effects of recovering from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin diseases, injuries, bone fractures, or the like, and of relieving pain from those diseases. Such beneficial effects have been witnessed by the present applicant.
And further, on the basis of the inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light ray radiation device for administering various types of medical treatments and beauty treatments and for promoting the general health of a person.
The light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment previously proposed by the present applicant has an optical conductor cable. At the end portion thereof, the sun's rays or artificial light rays are guided into it, and transmitted therethrough. The light rays i.e. the white-colored light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays, are transmitted through the optical conductor cable as was previously proposed by the present applicant in various ways. A hood member is installed at the light-emitting end portion of the optical conductor cable. At the time of administering medical treatment, a patient is placed in a chair and the light rays, consisting of the visible light ray components, are transmitted through the optical conductor cable in the manner mentioned above, are radiated onto the diseased part of a patient.
As mentioned above, the light rays to be radiated onto the diseased part of the patient are the ones corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays and therefore contain therein neither ultraviolet rays nor infrared rays. Consequently, it may be possible to administer medical treatment safely. However, the above-mentioned light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment is large-scaled and consequently very expensive. In the case of employing such a device in a family setting, the cost would be prohibitive. Furthermore, the usual device would need much space. Those are the problems to be solved.